The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device which connects a display element (CEL) of a display device and a printed circuit board (PCB) which is arranged in a periphery of the display element using a plurality of flexible printed circuit board (TCP).
As a display device, there has been known a display device which connects a display element of the display device and a printed circuit board which is arranged in a periphery of the display element using a plurality of flexible printed circuit boards. Further, as such a printed circuit board, there has been known a printed circuit board which arranges terminals and dummies besides these terminals thereon. As a literature which discloses such a technique, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 90856/2003 (literature 1) is named.